Back to the Beginning
by LoVejustIs
Summary: Seniors at Hillridge High, Lizzie and Gordo were the perfect couple. But when someone wants nothing more than to break them apart, will they ever be able to go back to the beginning? Flashback Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second Lizzie multi-chapter fic!! Yay!! Lol. This story is going to be a little hard to understand... so READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!

This is going to be a flashback fic, for those who don't know what that is, I'll tell you. It's going to start at the END (actually, the previous time) and each chapter will go back a little bit farther, farther, farther, until a certain point. Then it will jump back to the previous time and there will be a few chapters until the end. Make sense?? So when you're reading this, remember-- everything in the previous chapters, hasn't happened yet. It's kind of a weird concept, but I've read one before and they're actually pretty interesting, so I'm giving it a shot.

Then, in this story, Lizzie's a cheerleader. I'm making her a cheerleader because I'm a cheerleader. Thing is, in this story, the cheerleaders aren't only the popular, preppy, snobs. It's a variety of EVERYONE. So, with that said, I need a little help. Do you guys know the mascot for Hillridge High?? If you don't, I'll make one up. I'm assuming the colors are red/white/blue, because of the middle school cheer uniforms, but if you know different, let me know.

Okay, here's the beginning of **Back to the Beginning**. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome.

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 1: A Not-So-Happy Ending

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

- My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne

"I hate you, David Gordon, I absolutely _hate _you," Lizzie cried out.

The thunder clapped unkindly, and the rain poured down violently. It drenched Lizzie's up-do, and soaked her red sparkly homecoming dress, but her mind wasn't on her hair, or her dress. It wasn't even on her make-up, which was currently smearing all over her face. Mascara was getting all over, both from rain and tears.

Gordo reached over to grab Lizzie's flaying arms, but Lizzie brutally yanked them out of his grasp. "_Don't_ touch me," she hissed at him, vehemently. "_Never_ touch me."

"Lizzie, please. Listen to me. Lizzie, listen, _please."_

"No, Gordo. There's nothing for me to listen to."

"Yes there is, please, let me explain. Please, please, please," he begged, pleadingly.

Lizzie shook her head furiously. "There's nothing to explain. How do you explain _kissing_ another girl, Gordo? Huh? How do you explain that?" Lizzie questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

Gordo stayed silent for a few moments before shrugging. "I don't know Lizzie, I don't know," he told her quietly.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, after wiping them, and shook her head again. "See? You can't explain it. Just leave me alone," Lizzie said, turning to walk away. She was abruptly stopped by his voice, but she refused to turn around to face him.

"I don't know what happened, okay? The last thing I remember was handing Parker a glass of punch, because she wanted one, and the next thing I knew, she was on top of me. And then I heard you, and," he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Lizzie stayed in her spot as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She turned around slightly to look at Gordo. "I'm sorry," she started, "I don't believe you. I thought you loved me, Gordo. I thought you _wanted_ a relationship with me. But it was all pretend, wasn't it? All a bet, or a-a-a _dare?_"

"A bet? A dare? What? Lizzie, what are you talking about?"

Lizzie shook her head for the numerous time that night. "Don't play stupid with me Gordo, 'cuz I'm not going to fall for it anymore. Just leave me alone, okay? Stay out of my life."

"Lizzie-," Gordo started, but was cut off by Lizzie's voice.

"No, Gordo. I _hate_ you, okay? I hate you. As far as I'm concerned, I never want to see you again," Lizzie finished, turning away again.

"Lizzie, please," Gordo tried, "Don't walk away from me, don't walk away from our relationship."

Lizzie bit her lip. "You taught me how," she told him, before walking away.

As she walked the rain continued to pour. Lizzie slowly pulled the promise ring off of her ring finger. Gordo had given her the ring just last week, he said that whenever she wore the ring, they'd be together, and that they'd always be together, as long as Lizzie wore the ring.

She hadn't taken it off yet. Lizzie ran her slender fingers around the ring, taking the look of it in. It was beautiful, silver with tiny diamonds in it. She continued to turn the ring around in her hands for a little while. The rain was making her hands wet, and indecently caused the ring to slip from in between her fingers.

Lizzie leaned down to scoop the ring back up, but it rolled away. She tried to run after it, but wasn't able to pick it up before it rolled into a drain. Lizzie watched in horror as the promise ring fell, the promise ring that reassured Lizzie that her and Gordo would always be okay, that everything would be okay.

Now, Lizzie wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Lizzie wiped the freshly escaped tears away, and stared into the mirror, she had made it into her bedroom without running into anyone, because no one else was home. "Look at you, McGuire, you're a mess," she told her reflection. She grabbed a wet washcloth and began to scrub harshly at her face, as if she was trying to take away the pain. She sniffed slightly as she continued to scrub her face. Her eyes were red, as was her flesh. The tears continued to fall harder, and Lizzie became frustrated, and threw the wet rag at the mirror.

Sobs erupted her throat and began to choke her. She viciously pulled a few pins out of her hair and whipped them into the mirror. "I hate you , I hate you, I _hate _you," she screamed at her reflection. Lizzie flung the bathroom door open and entered her bedroom. She picked up a picture of Gordo from her dresser and looked at it for a few quick seconds. "And I hate you, too," she whispered, quietly at first, and then her statement became louder.

"I hate you David Gordon, I completely and utterly _hate_ you," she sneered at the picture. More tears began to flow, "But I'm still completely in love with you," she said, choking back a sob. She held the picture in one hand and violently threw it across the room. It hurled quickly, and then smashed into the wall. The glass flew throughout the room. Lizzie sunk to her knees, slowly pulling more pins out of her hair and flinging them in various places around the room.

Standing back up, she turned back to the dresser, where various pictures still rested. She picked another one of Gordo and her up and peered into it. "Why'd you do it? Huh, Gordo? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Sobs still came as she hugged the picture close to her chest, and bit her lip, sinking once again to her knees.

"Gordo. My Gordo. I hate you so much right now. So much."

* * *

Lizzie awoke the next morning with a horrible pain stabbing at her heart. The events of the night before came rushing into her mind as she sat up in bed.

She rubbed her temples to try to rid herself of the memory. Sighing, she stood up and rubbed her eyes. Lizzie lazily walked into her bathroom, being careful not to step on any broken shards of glass, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly puffy, and she looked miserable. Which she was.

Shaking her head, she quickly stepped into the shower. Thirty minutes later she left the bathroom and headed downstairs. She was looking for anything, anywhere, that would keep her mind off of what had happened last night.

There was a short note from Lizzie's mom, telling her that her dad was called into work, her mom had went shopping, and Matt was out with friends.

Good, Lizzie thought, I have to whole house to sulk around in.

Just as she headed into the living room to turn on the TV, the doorbell ran. Before Lizzie could answer, she heard thunder crack, she hadn't even realized that it had still been storming. Lizzie slowly jogged to the door and opened it.

She gasped slightly as she was met standing face to face with Gordo.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is kind of short, the rest will probably be quite a bit longer, so they may take longer to get updated, but I'm not sure. Anyways, remember, the next chapter will be before all of this happened, and then when I go back as far as I'm going, it will come back to this scene. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the plot idea, it should be interesting to write. Here's the second chapter; it's the day of the Homecoming Dance.

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 2: Saturday

"Miranda! I have a serious fashion emergency," Lizzie McGuire yelled through the phone.

"Okay, Chica, calm down, what is it?"

"I so did not get enough sleep last night, and it so shows."

"Trust me, Liz, _no one_ got enough sleep. We had a freaking _party_ after the game last night, it shows on _everyone_. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, and I'll help you get rid of the tired look before the dance."

Lizzie sighed. That's what best friends were for. "Thanks so much, Miranda."

"No prob, so, when are we meeting?"

* * *

Lizzie ran down the stairs to answer the front door. She flung it open and greeted her best friend with an enthusiastic hug.

Miranda giggled. "Hey Lizzie, it's great to see you too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, Miranda, let's _go_," Lizzie replied, grabbing Miranda's arm and pulling her up the stairs.

After about half and hour of constant gabbing, Lizzie began eerily quiet.

"Hey, Lizzie? Is something wrong?"

Lizzie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I'm just worried, about tonight."

"Why?"

Lizzie shrugged, lazily. "Gordo and me have been having a lot of arguments lately, and disagreements, and stuff. We've only been dating for a month; we shouldn't be having fights like this."

"Lizzie, maybe technically you've only been dating for a month, but you've practically been together since high school started."

Miranda's statement was partially true. Once high school started, so did rumors. One of the first rumors was that Gordo and Lizzie were dating. After weeks of trying to tell everyone that no, they weren't dating, they gave up. They took the rumors and had a little "fun" with them. They'd put on funny little "acts", acting like a couple; they'd even kiss occasionally. Not to mention the fact that they would flirt all the time.

For awhile it was just a game, but then Lizzie had some unfortunate break-ups, and realized that Gordo was always there for her. The rest had been history.

"Yeah, but I mean, we've been best friends since, like, forever. We've never had this many arguments."

"Don't worry, Lizzie. Everything will be fine, promise."

"Okay," Lizzie said with a shrug.

* * *

Parker slammed her notebook down on the table and looked over to her friend, Amber. Amber simply raised an eyebrow and went back to her homework.

"My plan is not going like I want it to. All the things I've done, they've _always_ made up. It's disgusting," Parker complained.

Amber glanced back up at Parker. "Face it, Parker, they're made for each other. Gordo is never going to love you."

Parker scoffed, and was silent for a few minutes. She didn't want to believe that Gordo wouldn't ever fall in love with her. Sure, she felt pretty horrible hearing the words, but it was okay, because she didn't believe them.

"Whatever, the last few things I've done may not of broken them up, but what I have planned for tonight, will."

Amber warily looked at Parker. She really wished Parker would just drop the whole fantasy of ever having a relationship with Gordo, because it wasn't going to happen. She wasn't a fan of helping Parker break them up, but she had to. Parker had so much blackmail potential on Amber, that she didn't dare disagree to helping.

"What do you have planned now?"

"Oh, a simple little diversion from you, and I'll take Gordo aside. I'll have him get me some punch, you'll get Lizzie to come over to where we are, and when I see you coming, I kiss Gordo. Lizzie will be so mad that she'll never want to talk to him again."

"That's horrible Parker. What's the point of all this? You're not going to break them up, they're the happiest, most in love couple in our entire high school. They were the happiest, most in love couple before they were even a couple."

"Whatever, okay? I want Gordo. And what Parker wants, Parker gets. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," Parker responded, seriously.

"Then I guess I'm helping."

* * *

Lizzie flipped through a few her newest magazines, in search of a hairstyle. She had been planning on trying to figure it out a long time ago, but life had been hectic lately. She glanced over at Miranda who was engrossed in reading embarrassing moments. Turning back to her own issue, she turned the page.

"Find anything?" Miranda's words broke Lizzie's search.

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know, you find something that would look good."

Miranda sighed and grabbed the magazine from Lizzie's hands and began her own search. Lizzie clicked her tongue out of boredom and glanced around the room.

"This one," Miranda exclaimed, showing Lizzie an elegant up-do.

"Wow. I love it. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can."

"Well then, I suggest we get started."

A few hours later Lizzie exited her bathroom and Miranda let out a squeal. "You look great Lizzie."

"So do you Miranda. I'm so excited!" Lizzie squealed out.

"Me too. But I gotta jet. I'll talk to you later la amiga."

"Okay. See ya."

Miranda left the room and Lizzie heard her start down the stairs. Lizzie walked over to her full-length mirror and looked at her reflection. She did a quick spin, and smiled. She absolutely adored her dress. It was full length and red. The skirt was slightly poofy and the top had spaghetti straps. Thin streaks of silver sparkles shot their way out from the top to the middle of the left side. They erupted into the rest of the dress, resembling fireworks. It was a little fancy for homecoming, but she was a senior, and she was on court.

She clapped her hands excitedly. Her mom called out to her shortly. "Lizzie! Gordo's here!"

Lizzie put one last swipe of lip-gloss on before leaving her room. She quickly, but elegantly, descended down the steps. Gordo looked up and gave her a huge smiled, which she returned.

"Hey," he started, heading towards her, "You look beautiful."

Lizzie blushed slightly but her face still held a huge smile. "Thanks. You look great, too."

At that moment, Jo McGuire came bursting into the room armed with a camera. "Oh! You two look so cute. Here, come here. Stand over here. I want some pictures. You're just so adorable."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her mother but followed her instructions, leading Gordo by his hand. After numerous picture, and Lizzie was sure many more to come, Lizzie said something.

"Mo-om. We're going to be late if you don't let us go."

"Okay, okay," she responded, snapping one more picture. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Lizzie and Gordo both replied, heading out the door.

"Sorry about her," Lizzie started, "She's kind of crazy with the camera this year, if you hadn't noticed before."

Gordo nodded, and grabbed Lizzie's hand. He turned Lizzie towards him. "You really do look beautiful, you know."

"Thanks, Gordo," Lizzie responded, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. At that very second, they both saw a faint flash go off, and separated. Lizzie's mom was standing on the porch, still armed with the camera. Lizzie gave her an exasperated look.

"Oh. I didn't mean to take a picture, I was just coming out to see how the weather was, and well, you know, my finger just slipped."

"Yeah, sure, Mom," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. Mrs. McGuire headed into the house as Gordo led Lizzie to the car.

The high school gym looked beautiful decorated for Homecoming. The theme was "Starry Night". Glittery silver stars fluttered all over the room. Little mini stars glistened on the floor. Royal blue and silver pieces of fabric hung elegantly from the ceiling. All in all, Lizzie thought it looked mystical. It had looked beautiful when they had finished decorating it, but at night, with the music, and the people, it looked absolutely mystical.

"You wanna dance?" Gordo asked Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded her head and Gordo led her out to the dance floor. A slow song was playing so Lizzie gracefully wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck. He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Gordo smiled. Having Lizzie lay her head on his shoulder was like a dream come true. He had a goofy grin on his face that he knew would probably never go away. The couple continued to slowly sway back and forth to the slow beat of the music. Gordo leaned his head down slightly.

"I love you," he whispered into Lizzie's ear.

Lizzie smiled and opened her eyes. "I love you, too," she told Gordo. Gordo pulled Lizzie even tighter as they continued to move to the melody.

* * *

"Ugh. Look at them," Parker complained.

"They look so sweet, Parker. How can you want to break them up?"

"I want Gordo," Parker started, whispering harshly, "I've told you that. Now are you going to go distract them from each other?"

"No. Look, Parker. Sooner or later they'll have to separate from each other, right? Then you can continue your plan. If I go over there, distract them, and then pull Lizzie over to you, they're going to realize something is up."

"Hopefully they make with the separation very, very soon."

"Don't count on it," Amber mutter to herself.

* * *

Lizzie sighed contentedly as the current song ended half an hour later. Gordo and her had only dance to a few songs, in between them they had visited with some friends, or danced in large groups.

"Do you, do you want some punch?" Gordo asked Lizzie, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sure, thanks," Lizzie answered, with a short nod. Gordo nodded, said he'd be right back, and headed off to the punch table. Lizzie slowly walked over to the bleachers to sit and wait for Gordo to return.

* * *

Parker bit her lip as she turned around, setting a punch glass down on the table, and pushing it aside. "Okay, it's now or never. Gordo's coming over here."

Amber sighed, frustrated. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

Amber sighed, again. Then she set down her own punch glass and began to make her way over to Lizzie.

* * *

Gordo headed to the punch table to get Lizzie her glass of punch. When he was almost there he ran into Ethan Craft.

"Hey Gordon, what's shaken'?"

"Hey Ethan. Not too much. How 'bout you? Are you here with Kate?"

Ethan simply nodded. "Yeah, We've gone to every high school dance together. She's really like, _different_ from like junior high."

Gordo returned the nod. "I've noticed, yeah."

The two senior guys continued to talk for a few more minutes.

* * *

Amber headed over to Lizzie's spot on the bleachers but ran into Kate Sanders.

"Hey," Kate began, a smile plastered on her face, "Amber. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Really? What's that?" Amber asked nervously, keeping her eye on Lizzie to make sure she didn't leave.

Kate lowered her voice slightly, "I want you and Parker to stay away from Lizzie and Gordo. Quite trying to break them up, they belong together, got it?"

Amber shook her head, acting confused. "I-I have no clue what you're talking about, Kate."

Kate sent Amber a glare, and continued to lecture Amber.

* * *

Parker let out a low, frustrated growl. Between Ethan stopping Gordo, and Kate stopping Amber, nothing was going her way.

Come on, Gordo. Hurry up and quit talking. You too, Amber. She bit her lip as she rehearsed in her head her well thought out plan. Parker hurriedly bit her lip, and hid the two discarded, but full, punch glasses sitting beside her on the table.

She turned back to watch both Gordo and Amber.

* * *

Lizzie rested her head in her hands as she wondered what was taking Gordo so long. Figuring he had probably ran into someone, and stopped to talk, she let her focus wander to the other figures in the gym.

She watched as Miranda graciously accepted a quick dance with Larry. Miranda had been dancing with numerous guys tonight. She had told Lizzie she wanted to dance with as many as possible, because this was their last high school homecoming dance.

Lizzie shook her head, and suppressed a giggle, as Larry looked shocked that Miranda wanted to dance with him.

* * *

Gordo had finally finished his talk with Ethan, and again headed to the punch table. He was in quite a hurry when he realized that he had been keeping Lizzie waiting for quite sometime.

"Hey Gordo," Parker said, batting her eyelashes.

Gordo nodded in acknowledgment, gave a slight wave, and continued to pour a glass of punch. "Gordo?" Parker questioned, trying again.

"Yeah, Parker?"

"Would you mind pouring me a glass of punch too?"

Gordo gave a weird look, but agreed anyways. "Sure, whatever."

"Thanks so much," she started, gratefully, "How have you been?"

"Um, pretty good," Gordo stated, handing Parker a glass of punch. "Not to be rude, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Lizzie's waiting for me," he finished, pointing over his shoulder towards Lizzie's direction.

"Right. Well, just one more thing," Parker said, glancing nervously over Gordo's shoulder.

"What's that?"

"This," Parker said quickly, as she pulled Gordo's mouth to her own, enveloping him in a passionate kiss.

"Gordo?" She heard a tearful Lizzie call.

* * *

Lizzie's thoughts of Miranda and her guys were cut short when she noticed someone had stood in front of her. She looked up at saw Amber. "Hey Amber, how are you?" Lizzie asked, politely.

Amber nodded, "I'm good. But I think there's something that you should see."

Lizzie shot her a confused look. "What?"

"Um, just, just come with me," Amber finished, noticing that out of the corner of her eye, Kate was shaking her head at her. Amber reached down and grabbed Lizzie's arm. "Quick, it's really important."

Lizzie nodded, and began to follow Amber, when Kate intercepted their path. "Hey Lizzie. Anything new happen since I last talked to you?" Kate asked, trying to stall for time.

"Um, no, but Amber has something to show me, so not to be rude, but I really have to go."

"Lizzie-" Kate started, desperately, "Um, be careful, okay?"

"O-kay?"

Lizzie walked passed Kate, and continued to follow Ambers lead. Amber pointed to the punch table and Lizzie's saw Parker and Gordo immersed in a passionate kiss. No wonder it had taken him so long.

"Gordo?" Lizzie questioned, tears coming to her eyes.

Gordo pulled away, shocked, and looked straight at Lizzie. "Lizzie, I swear, it's not what it looked like."

"Oh, really? Because it looked like you and Parker were kissing? But what was it really?"

"Well, we were, but-," Gordo started, but was cut off by Lizzie.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I can't believe you, Gordo. I thought you loved me. How could you cheat on me?" Lizzie yelled through tears. Her voice was slowly rising, and she knew that she was creating quite the scene.

Gordo took a few slow steps forward, and Lizzie felt like everything was going in slow motion. "No, Gordo. Stay away from me. I can't believe you would do this," Lizzie exclaimed, her voice cracking as liquid crystals flew downs her cheeks and plummeted on her jaw line, some seeping onto her neck.

Lizzie broke away from Gordo's grip, and quickly ran out of the gym. Many people shot her sympathetic looks as she ran, but she didn't stop to acknowledge any of them. She was very aware of Gordo's quick footsteps behind her. Gordo had gone through a growth spurt the summer after ninth grade, now his legs were a few inches longer than Lizzie's, and she knew that if she stopped for even a second, he'd catch her for sure.

Lizzie sadly pushed open the doors to the school and headed outside. Sometime since they had entered the gym, it had started storming. The thunder was booming, and lightning cracked loudly. Lizzie ran out into the rain and immediately got soaked. She felt Gordo grasp onto her arm, and she whipped her head around angrily.

"I hate you David Gordon, I absolutely _hate _you."

* * *

A/N: Wow. That was long. Lol. I don't know how long most of the chapters will be, some may be this length, longer, shorter, depends on how long it takes to get it all written. Let me know what you think of this in a review please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, big hugs to all of you. The reviews for my stories are going to start getting farther apart, but they won't get to far apart, hopefully. Well, anyways, here's the third chapter to this story, it has quite a bit of dialogue, but I'm hoping it has enough description in it too. Let me know what you think. I really hope the chapters aren't to boring, if they get boring, let me know. I'm going to try to spice the next few up a little bit more.

* * *

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 3: Friday

Lizzie carefully adjusted her blue, 3-pleat, cheerleading skirt. She smiled brightly. They squad had just purchased new uniforms at the beginning of the year. They were red, white, and blue, with 'Wildcats' printed across the chest of the top. Lizzie honestly loved her uniform to death.

Then, Lizzie did one quick fix on her hair, added another swipe of lip gloss to her lips, and headed out her bedroom door. She quickly jogged down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Her fourteen year old brother was already sitting at the island, in the middle of the kitchen, eating breakfast.

Lizzie sat beside him, grabbed a waffle, covered it in syrup, and grabbed a fork. She began to eat slowly. After a few minutes, Lizzie was finished. She called out a quick good-bye to her parents, and picked up her pink and gray bookbag. Heaving it onto her shoulder, Lizzie grimaced.

'Leave it to the teachers to load on the homework during homecoming.'

Closing the door behind her, Lizzie headed down the walkway to her red GT. She pushed the small button, and heard the familiar click of the unlocking doors. She set her bookbag in the passengers seat, and moved herself to the drivers seat. Seconds later, she sped off into the road.

Lizzie greeted a few people as she walked down the hallway, headed towards her locker. Starting cheerleading in her freshman year had really boosted her popularity. Although, her popularity wasn't completely over-the-top, everyone knew who she was.

She opened her locker and pulled a few books out of her bookbag, and shoved them into her locker. Sighing, she looked around, searching for any sign of Gordo or Miranda. She smiled as she saw Kate approaching her, with a bright smile.

"Hey, Lizzie," Kate started, pausing for a second, "Do you have plans after the game tonight?"

Lizzie sighed, her and Gordo were supposed to spend some time together, they hadn't had a lot of time together with the stress of the beginning of senior year.

"Well, I'm supposed to do something with Gordo. Why? What's up?"

"Ethan's having a party, at his house. He said it was kind of an "after game pep rally", or something like that. Anyway, he wants all the cheerleaders there, and you're a cheerleader..." Kate trailed off, not wanting Lizzie to feel guilty for already having plans. Lizzie let out a deep sigh, and brushed her bangs from her forehead.

She bit her lip, and then began to speak, "I'll talk to Gordo about it, I'm sure he'll be cool about it, we can go to the party together."

"Coolie," Kate responded, "You're coming over after the parade, right?"

"Of course, it's our homecoming day tradition, isn't it?"

Kate giggled slightly, and gave Lizzie a small wave before headed towards another group of people. Lizzie shook her head as Kate walked away. The eighth grade trip had really changed Kate, ever since, she had been a lot nicer to everyone. She was even the one that had gotten Lizzie into cheerleading, which Lizzie was eternally grateful for. Cheerleading was Lizzie's life, and she wouldn't ever give it up.

A voice broke Lizzie from her thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Gordo," Lizzie told him, giving him a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, we're still on for tonight, after the game, right?"

Lizzie bit her lip. "Lizzie. Right? _Please _say right."

"Wrong," Lizzie responded, crinkling up her nose.

"What? Lizzie," Gordo started, exasperated.

"Well, right, kind of. Just a change of plans," Lizzie started, shifting her weight back and forth, "Ethan's having a party after the game. He wants all the cheerleaders there, so I was hoping you'd go with me."

"But we," Gordo began, moving his hand between himself and Lizzie, "had plans."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I am. But it's a big thing, you know that."

"Why's it such a big thing?"

Lizzie tilted her head to one side. "Well, actually, I don't know. It's just, I really want to go. It'll--"

"It'll what? It'll boost your popularity? Make people like you more? Is that what you were going to say? Lizzie, I'm so tired of you always trying to do everything to make people like you. Why is being popular more important to you than spending time with your boyfriend?"

"Gordo! That's not it at all," Lizzie protested.

Gordo held up his left hand. "You know what Lizzie? Forget it, okay? I don't want to hear it. If you want to go to that stupid party, then go. Just don't expect to see me there," Gordo finished, an angry tone in his voice. He watched Lizzie for a few seconds, waiting for her to say that no, he was more important and she wouldn't go. When the objection didn't come, he walked away from her, slamming his locker door shut on his way.

Lizzie sighed and leaned her head against her locker.

'Well, that didn't go as planned.'

It wasn't long before Miranda appeared on the left side of Lizzie. "Hey, Liz, what's up?"

Lizzie simply shrugged, so Miranda continued, "Did you hear about the party tonight?"

Lizzie turned her head to face Miranda, and shot her a menacing glare.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes," Lizzie snapped. "I'm sorry, Miranda. It's just, Kate said that Ethan wanted all the cheerleaders there, but I had plans with Gordo. I asked Gordo, but he got mad at me."

"Mad? About the party?"

Lizzie nodded. "Well, he got the impression that popularity was more important to me than he was. Which is crazy."

Miranda nodded her head in agreement. "Don't worry about it, Lizzie. He'll come around."

"I don't know, doesn't it seem like we argue an awful lot lately?"

Miranda shrugged. "Lately, yeah. But before that you didn't. I mean, you fought a little before you go together as a couple, but other than that, all of high school you two spent flirting with each other, and putting on sill little shows for everyone to see."

"So, what are you saying? You think it's just a phase?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll get better."

* * *

Lizzie lazily drug herself outside and sat down beside Miranda. They had decided to stay on campus for lunch. Lizzie glanced around, she had become a people watcher. Lots of red, white, and blue surrounded her. The day of the homecoming game was always 'school color day' for the dress up. Everyday of homecoming week was a different one. Pajama day, crazy day, 50's, the list changed every year, except for red, white, and blue on Friday, and lounge/pajama day on Thursday.

Lizzie sighed as she tried to find Gordo in the large crowd. She really wanted to talk to him before the parade started, after it started she really wouldn't have much time to talk to him.

"Looking for Gordo?" Miranda questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know when else I'm going to talk to him, the parade starts during next hour."

"Um, hello? Have you completely forgotten?"

Lizzie gave a confused look. "Forgotten what?"

Miranda's eyes widened. "Lizzie! You're on court this year, your escort is Gordo. You're riding in the parade together."

Lizzie's eyes suddenly lit up. She had forgotten all about that. Normally, she marched with the cheerleaders, but being a senior, she was elected to court, but she had decided she would wear her cheerleading uniform and her crown, instead of a dress. Gordo was elected to court as a soccer representative, so they were paired together. "Thanks, Miranda."

"You bet."

* * *

Lizzie listened to the clock tick as she waited for the announcement that would get her out of class to get ready for the parade. Lightly tapping her pen against her desk she sighed loudly, but not loud enough for to many others to hear. Sneaking another glance at the clock she heard the teacher give a loud sigh.

"Alright, I can see none of you are paying attention, so have some free time until dismissal."

The room immediately filled with chatter. Kate came over to Lizzie, beings they were really the only ones each other knew well. They immersed themselves in talking, and not much later the announcement came.

Lizzie left the girls bathroom after just fixing her make-up and hair. She opened the door to the school, and entered the bright sunshine. She walked over to the parade advisors, to announce that she was here. Lizzie twirled a few pieces of hair around her finger, still looking around for Gordo.

He would show, wouldn't he?

He hadn't been at lunch, nor had she seen or talked to him since their earlier spat. Lizzie heaved a big sigh before spinning around. She was met with Gordo, who was in his soccer uniform, holding a dozen roses.

He handed them to Lizzie. "These are for you. I wanted to apologize about this morning, I over reacted, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Lizzie happily accepted the roses, and reached out and gave Gordo a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Gordo. The roses are beautiful," she exclaimed, excitedly. She gave him quick kiss before pulling Gordo over to their small silver convertible.

* * *

Lizzie stretched out on the large chair in Kate's furnished basement. The parade had been a normal parade. Only this time, instead of her voice going hoarse from cheering, her arm fell asleep from waving. Either way, her cheeks became soar from smiling.

"So, Lizzie," one of the cheerleaders, Tiffany, who was also a senior, began, "you worried about those basket tosses?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine with those. It's hitting the switching lib that I'm worried about." Although Lizzie had stuck the stunt every time in the last few practices, it had taken a long time for her to perfect. She was always losing her balance and falling.

Kate shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We'll do great, we always do."

"So, what are we going to do until it's time to get ready?"

* * *

Lizzie brushed a few pieces of grass off of her skirt as the group of 12 cheerleaders lined up to do their starting chant. A while later, with the Wildcats up 8-0, Lizzie smiled brightly as she recited her favorite chant. It was getting close to the end of the second quarter, and Lizzie's nerves were slowly rising. Homecoming halftime was a big deal.

The cheerleading squad gathered on the sideline of the field, in a small huddle, as the football players trooped off of the field. They spoke small words of encouragement as they headed out to the field to give their performance.

* * *

Parker grimaced as she watched Lizzie out on the middle of the football field. "Look at her, Amber, she's so, happy. She won't be happy after I have Gordo, though."

Amber simply shook her head, tired of hearing about Gordo. Parker eyes the bleachers carefully and caught sight of Gordo sitting on the bleachers. He was surrounded by a few of his fellow soccer players, but the seat to his left was open.

"I'll be back," Parker told Amber, before quickly stalking away. She took her steps up the metal bleachers and finally reached Gordo. His eyes were fixated on Lizzie, as she did everything perfect. He cheered for the squad, along with all of the other students and parents watching the game. Parker rolled her eyes, and sat down beside Gordo.

"Hey, Gordo," she said, trying to subtly flirt.

He simply waved slightly, eyes still on Lizzie, as the whole squad took a step forward, and simultaneously held up an index finger, showing that they were number one.

"So," Parker tried again, resting her hand on his leg, "does it bother you?"

She sure had his attention now. "Does what bother me?"

"The fact that Lizzie is still so hung up on Ethan."

"She is not."

"You wanna bet? Why do you honestly think that she wants to go to this party so much?"

Gordo opened his mouth to answer her, but couldn't think of an answer that didn't sound completely cheesy. Parker grinned, happily. She was slowly putting more and more doubts in his mind, by the party tonight, she was sure they'd be done for good.

"Look Parker, I love Lizzie, and she loves me. She got over Ethan a long, long time ago."

Parker smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure," she told him, pointing to a certain blonde cheerleader that was currently embracing Ethan in a hug. Contrary to what everyone thought, Ethan decided not to play football his senior year, he wanted to focus on his grades.

Gordo felt his face heat up at he watched his girlfriend hug Ethan Craft.

* * *

Lizzie pulled away from Ethan, and glanced at the scoreboard, she didn't want to be late meeting with the other cheerleaders. She still had a few minutes thought.

"So Lizz-ay, you'll be at my party tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"Is Gor-don comin'?"

Lizzie simply nodded. She was really looking forward to the party. She had called her mom from Kate's and her mom was completely cool with it. Whenever Ethan hosted a party, you could be sure that there wouldn't be drinking or drugs, he usually held smaller parties to avoid that type of thing.

"Well," Lizzie started, "I wanna go see Gordo before I have to get back to the girls, so I'll see you after the game."

"Okay. See ya, Liz."

Lizzie nodded, and headed up the bleachers. She took the same path Parker had, and noticed that Gordo looked tweaked about something.

"Hey, Gordo, are you okay?"

He gave her a slightly weird look, but nodded anyways. "Yeah, whatever, I'm fine."

Lizzie shot him an equally weird look. "Oh-kay?" Lizzie didn't believe him for one minute, and he knew that.

"Listen, Lizzie, I don't think I'm going to be able to make the party tonight."

"What?! Gordo, you have to be there!"

"Why?"

"Because I want you there."

"No thanks, Lizzie. I'd rather not go. I don't really care to see you all over other guys," he stated, before standing up from the bleachers, pushing past Lizzie, and bounding down them. Lizzie stared after him, shocked. Glancing at the scoreboard, she headed to the small group of returning cheerleaders, her mind never leaving Gordo.

She didn't turn back to see Parker's triumphant grin.

* * *

Lizzie grabbed her blue team warm-up jacket and slipped it over her head. She shot a small smile towards Miranda, and motioned for her to follow Lizzie. Flipping the strap of her cheer bag onto her shoulder, she headed towards her car, Miranda close behind. She opened the door, and threw her bag into the backseat. She slowly pulled out of the parking lot of the game. There was excited people bustling all over, they had won the game 42-6. Lizzie made a quick left turn, following Kate to Ethan's house.

Lizzie parked her car behind Kate's, and quickly got out of it, Kate was waiting at the end of the walk way for both Lizzie and Miranda. Lizzie sighed sadly, she had thought about bailing on the party, and going to Gordo's, but for some reason, she felt like she had to be at this party.

Lizzie shook her head as she waved slightly to Kate. "What's up, Lizzie? You don't look to happy," Kate stated, matter-a-factly.

"I'm not. Gordo and I kinda got into a fight at halftime," Lizzie summed up, not wanting to go into details.

Kate simply nodded, realizing that Lizzie probably didn't want to talk about it. She motioned for both Lizzie and Miranda to follow her and they headed into the gigantic house.

Upon entering, Lizzie immediately looked around, as if on a search for something, or someone. Lizzie knew she was looking for Gordo, hoping that he would have shown up anyways. She noticed Parker standing against a wall, twirling some hair between her fingers, and her face held a very satisfied grin.

Parker waved to Lizzie, and began to walk towards her. "Hey, Lizzie. Where's Gordo?"

"Oh, um, he's, well, he's not here."

"Oh, that's to bad. Why not?" Parker pressed, even though she already fully knew the situation at hand. Miranda had already wandered of to "mingle" with the other people at the party, but Kate had stayed but, as she listened intently to what Parker had to say. With any luck, Kate thought, Parker would say something that would confirm her suspicions.

"Well, we kind of had an argument, and he decided he didn't want to come."

"Oh, yes. I remember."

Kate squinted. It was coming soon, she could tell.

"You remember?" She heard Lizzie question.

Wait for it, Kate told herself, wait for it.

"Yeah, I was talking to Gordo before you came over, we were talking about the party. So I heard what he said to you."

There it was. Kate nodded in satisfaction.

"Oh," Lizzie said simply, "Well, listen, sorry to be rude, but I'm gonna go talk to a few people, and I'll probably jet early. Talk later, Parker."

Parker simply nodded and began to walk in the opposite direction of Kate. Kate reached out and grabbed her arm. "Knock it off, Parker. Just knock it off."

"Knock what off?"

"Your little plan to break Gordo and Lizzie up, that's what. It's never going to work."

Parker smirked. "Oh, that's what you think Kate, but I have something up my sleeve that will make Lizzie hate Gordo forever. And then he'll be mine, all mine."

"Try it, and I swear to God I'll kill you," Kate threatened, then turned on her heel and left her spot.

* * *

Lizzie stared into the bathroom mirror as silent tears rolled down her face. These little fights with Gordo were really taking their toll. Maybe they just weren't meant to be, Lizzie thought.

But after everything that they had been through together, since the beginning of high school, and even in middle school, how could they not be meant for each other?

Lizzie wiped the tears away before sighing loudly. She couldn't stay cooped up in the bathroom the rest of the night, she decided.

Pushing her way through the crowds of people Lizzie stood in a semi empty spot, in search of Miranda. Suddenly, she felt someone sneak up behind her, and before she could spin herself around, they wrapped their arms around her. Lizzie gasped loudly, but not loudly enough for anyone besides the two to her, and jumped a few feet in the air.

She heard small, familiar chuckle from behind her, and turned instantly to see who it was. She was met with the blue eyes of none other than David Gordon.

"Sorry, Lizzie, I didn't mean to scare you," he told her, seriously.

Lizzie simply shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

He shrugged. "Can we go out back to talk, it's kind of loud in here."

"Sure."

Lizzie turned herself around, and pushed her way back through the crowds of people. After finally reaching the back door, she pulled it open and stepped outside. The cool air hit her like a slap in the face, and Lizzie took a deep breath. The wind was blowing slightly, just enough to ruffle her hair in short wisps around her face.

She heard Gordo step out onto the porch behind her, and then the faint click of a closing door. Lizzie turned around to face him.

"So, what's up?" She questioned.

"I wanted to apologize, again. I don't know what got into me, or what I was thinking. I really don't. Parker just said some things before, and I don't know, it just had a weird effect on me, I guess."

Lizzie nodded, "What did you mean by 'you didn't want to watch me all over other guys'? I don't get that Gordo."

Gordo shrugged, once again. "It just came out, I don't know, I saw you hugging Ethan, and I guess maybe I was jealous."

"Jealous? Gordo, you know I love you, right? And that I got over Ethan a long, long time ago, we're just friends now, you know that."

"I know, I do. I just--I don't know, Lizzie. I'm really sorry though. I just have a lot on my mind lately, I think, and it's making me really agitated. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lizzie told him. "I hate fighting with you Gordo," she said, as tears began to slip down her cheeks again. Gordo took a few steps towards her and wiped them off her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands, and brought her face just a few small inches away from his own.

"I hate fighting with you, too. I love you, Lizzie McGuire, and that's never going to change. I promise. And I'm going to try so hard to never fight with you again, because I love you to much to waste time fighting."

Lizzie let a small smile break through her tears. "I love you too, David Gordon," Lizzie replied simply, pulling his head to hers. She kissed him passionately, and ran her hands through his hair. They pulled away from each other, and Lizzie rested her forehead against Gordo's.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Lizzie questioned, knowing that that was what he really wanted to do. Even though she wanted to stay, she wasn't going to make him stay if he didn't want to.

Gordo shook his head slightly. "Nah, I know you Lizzie, you want to be here. And if you really want to be here, then we're going to stay here."

"But Gordo, you don't want to be here, you--" Lizzie started to protest, although she was secretly hoping they would get to stay.

Gordo cut her off mid-sentence. "No, Lizzie, we're staying. Sure, I don't like coming to these parties, but I always have fun at them anyways, and I know I'll have fun at this one. So let's go inside." Gordo kissed Lizzie's forehead softly, grabbed her hand, and began to walk back to the door.

Lizzie pulled him back to her. "Thank you so much, Gordo, and I promise, next time we don't have to come." Lizzie finished her talking by giving Gordo another small kiss. She pulled away and noticed that Gordo had a goofy grin on his face, she loved that grin. Lizzie giggled, and leaned in again.

After a few more minutes, they entered the party. They spent the night dancing, being happy, talking, laughing, but mostly, they spent the night in each others arms. Neither ever wanted to let this fulfilled feeling go.

* * *

A/N: Voila! End of chapter 3. It's long!! Well, for me it's long. Not all the chapters will be this long, some might be longer. It all depends on what I want to get into it, right now I'm doing a whole day in a chapter, which it will most likely stay at, except for when it goes back to the "present" time. Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4. It's a little shorter than the last one, actually a lot shorter, but I don't think any of them will be that long again, I don't know though. here's the next chapter, please drop me a review.

I-Got-Butterflyz- To answer your question, this story will have flashbacks back until, like, Lizzie and Gordo were toddlers (of course, it will skip years between, and the younger one's will be shoved into one or two chapters) but then when it goes "back to the beginning", there will be a few chapters after that (I'm not sure how many yet) and then the story will be done. But I will continue to write more L/G stories. thanks for the review!

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 4: Thursday

Lizzie slipped on her white tennis shoes, and then walked over to the mirror. Thursday was "Lounge Day". Lizzie had chosen to wear a pair of pink pajama pants with two white strips down each side. She added a blue and pink tank top, and a pink bandana to finish her ensemble.

Lizzie stretched before grabbing her backpack and walking out of her room. It was bound to be another very eventful day, everyday during homecoming week was eventful. Especially this year, the school had started a new tradition with a game stick and a spirit stick. They had a pep rally every day, during each pep rally there would be little games. For example, today was going to be tug-of-war. Two classes (5 girls and 5 boys from each class) went against each other. Then the winners and loser played each other. Whoever won these games, got the game stick.

The spirit stick was for the battle cry. Whichever class could say there's the loudest, got the spirit stick. What made these tradition so interesting though, was the fact that whoever didn't win, would try to steal the stick from whatever class did win. It was quite funny, actually, to watch a small freshman girl out run a bunch of Varsity football players.

Lizzie shook her head, and continued to lug her backpack down the stairs. She clicked her tongue as she set her bookbag beside the steps, and walked into the living room to say good-bye to her mom, quickly. She was running semi-late this morning.

After saying bye to her family, Lizzie and Matt both entered her car. Since Matt was a freshman this year, they went to the same school. Some days Lizzie drove him, other days she made him take the bus. Lizzie's cell phone rang just as Lizzie was pulling out of the driveway. The title 'Miranda's cell' flashed across the screen.

Lizzie clicked the talk button. "Hey, chica! What's up?"

"Fashion emergency!" Miranda cried.

Lizzie giggled. "Isn't it a little late in the morning to be having a fashion emergency?"

"Lizzie! This is no time for laughs. Should I wear my red pajamas or my blue ones?"

"Red," Lizzie answered confidently.

"Ooh. Thanks so much, girl," Miranda responded, and then hung up quickly. Lizzie shook her head as she closed her silver flip phone.

* * *

Lizzie tapped her pen against her calculus book. This was not making sense at all. At the moment, Gordo was no where in sight either.

"Phfft. I'm never going to get this," Lizzie cried out, incoherently under her breath.

"Hey, Lizzie!" Exclaimed a peppy voice, the owner of the voice took a seat beside Lizzie.

"Hey, Parker," Lizzie responded, with not even half the pep that Parker had given her.

"Have you seen Gordo lately?"

Lizzie looked up, a scrutinizing look on her face. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Well, okay. He promised to help me with my calculus today at lunch. And I can't find him," Parker lied.

Lizzie stared at Parker, shocked. He had promised to help her, Lizzie, with calculus at lunch. "Oh, he promised?"

Parker nodded. "More or less. He said if he had some spare time." Parker hoped that these vicious lies were coming out believable.

Lizzie nodded. So he was still going to help her, then help Parker if he had time.

"Yeah," Parker continued, and Lizzie really wished she'd just stop talking, "He said he had some other business to attend to, he said it was with Nicole, or something."

"Nicole?" Lizzie questioned. Now why on earth would he be helping Nicole? Nicole was one of Gordo's only ex-girlfriends. They had gone out briefly in their sophomore year, only for Gordo to break up with her only a week after the relationship had started. He later confessed to Lizzie that none of his other relationships worked out because the girls weren't her. Lizzie had felt touched, and so loved, when he had told her that.

"Yeah, see?" Parker started. "They're at that table over there," she pointed in the direction of Gordo and Nicole. And yes, indeed, Lizzie noticed, there they were. Was Gordo breaking their "date" to hang out with other girls? Was Gordo cheating on her?

Lizzie shook her head. She was being ridiculous. Gordo would never do that to her.

Parker grinned, evilly. This was working out so much better than she had planned. She had never expected Gordo to be talking to Nicole, but there he was, and it couldn't have made Parker happier.

Lizzie watched in horror as Gordo leaned over and gave Nicole a quick peck on the cheek. Parker's grinned widened even more. She had no idea what Gordo was doing, but whatever it was, she was sure glad he was doing it.

"Oh, wow! I didn't see that one coming," Parker said, turning to face Lizzie. "Well, maybe I'll just leave you two alone." She gracefully got up and walked away.

No way could have that gone any better. They were sure to break-up now. Weren't they?

Gordo grinned happily as he walked away from Nicole's table. His plan was really falling into place, and with the help of Nicole, it would be flawless. He walked over beside Lizzie, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

Normally, Lizzie would have loved the feeling of being in his arms, but right now, it came with the sense of betrayal.

"Hey, Lizzie, what are we working on today?"

Lizzie looked up and smiled. "Actually, Gordo, I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

The goofy grin left Gordo's face. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked her, worriedly. Lizzie simply shrugged in response.

"What were you talking to Nicole about?"

Gordo raised an eyebrow. "Why, is someone jealous?" He asked, teasing her. After she gave no indication of finding it funny, Gordo realized that this was much more serious.

Gordo remembered the kiss he had given Nicole. Had Lizzie seen that?

Is that what this was about?

Did Lizzie think he was cheating on her?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lizzie, you do know that Nicole has a boyfriend, right? One she's been with for like, two years?"

The statement didn't calm Lizzie's thoughts any. If Gordo could cheat on her, than couldn't Nicole cheat on whoever her boyfriend was?

"Lizzie. Hey," Gordo started, cupping her chin in his hand, "I was- well, I can't tell you. But I swear, I wasn't cheating on you, I could _never_ cheat on you."

"Never?"

"Never," Gordo stated, firmly.

Lizzie smiled slightly. "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise," he told her, resting his forehead against her. He knew she loved surprises.

Her eyes lit up in suspense. "Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh! What kind of surprise?"

Gordo shook his head slightly. "If I told you, it would be much of a surprise now, would it?"

Lizzie pouted slightly. "No, Lizzie. No puppy face."

"Please?"

Gordo shook his head firmly, letting Lizzie know that he was very serious about not telling her. "Fine," she pouted, "than no more kisses for you, for the rest of the day."

Gordo looked at her, and once again replaced his forehead against hers. "None?"

"None."

"Not even one, little, tiny one?"

"Nope, not even one, little, tiny one," Lizzie mocked him.

"How about one super teeny one?" He tried again, using a little kids voice.

Lizzie giggled. He was so cute. "Okay, maybe one super teeny one," she responded, pausing to watch his reaction.

His eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Oh! Goody!" Lizzie giggled, but what cut off by Gordo's lips descending on hers.

* * *

Parker slammed her lunch tray down, frustrated. "What does it take to break them up?" She asked Amber, furiously.

Amber shrugged. "I don't think you can," she told Parker truthfully.

"Yes, I can. And I will. If it's the last thing I do, I'll break them up."

Amber simply shook her head. She didn't dare tell Parker how silly and childish she was being. "Whatever you say, Parker, whatever you say."

* * *

Miranda rolled her eyes as she watched Lizzie and Gordo kiss. They had been kissing for a few minutes already, and she really didn't want to interrupt them, but she needed homework help.

As she headed over to the table, the two broke apart for air. Miranda heard Lizzie giggle. "Now will you tell me?" She asked Gordo.

Miranda watched as Gordo firmly shook his head, giving Lizzie another quick kiss. "You'll find out soon enough, all I can say is that she's helping me with something."

"Something for me?" Lizzie questioned him, mischievously.

This time, Gordo nodded. "Yes, something for you," he told her, teasingly. Lizzie giggled again, and gave Gordo another kiss.

"You're so sweet, Gordo."

"You don't even know what it is."

Lizzie shrugged. "I still think you're sweet," she told him, leaning in to give him another kiss. Miranda decided this would be a good time to interrupt.

"Hey, Gordo," she said, and the two broke apart and greeted her happily. "I need some help with calculus."

"Well," he started, "You're just in luck, because so does Lizzie."

* * *

Bushels of students trooped into the high school gymnasium. It was time for the pep rally. The freshman were seated among the freshman, the sophomores amongst themselves, and so on for the juniors and seniors.

Lizzie clamped onto Gordo's hand, happily. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Gordo looked down at her, she was like an angel to him. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. He leaned down, so his mouth was pressed against her ear, "I love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you too," she mouthed up to him. She didn't bother saying it out loud, her voice was to soft spoken for him to hear it over the constant chatter between people everywhere in the gym.

Lizzie watched as the senior class president gave up both the spirit stick and the game stick, that the seniors had won the day before. She handed them to one of the main advisors of the "games and entertainment" of homecoming week. The teacher smiled her thanks, and the student returned to her seat in the bleachers.

Lizzie smiled happily as the pep rally began.

The tug-of-war game went well, for the seniors. It was rigged ever year, supposedly a random drawing of who went against who, but it always ended up being seniors against freshman, and then juniors against sophomores. Then, it was always juniors against seniors, with seniors winning.

Homecoming was all about seniors, they were expected to win in everything. Although, Lizzie's class had broken that record their freshman year, always giving the senior class a run for their money. Sometimes, they even came out on top.

So, the seniors were once again rewarded with the game stick.

The battle cry was next, it was no contest really. After they had shouted, very loudly, the battle cry (Seniors, seniors, don't be shy, let us hear your battle cry. V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, that's the senior battle cry), it was anonymous that the seniors had won.

Lizzie smiled brightly as she walked out of the gym, her hand intertwined with Gordo's. They headed slowly back to class, trying to waste as much time as possible.

"So," Gordo asked, "Do you think we can do anything tonight?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I want to Gordo, I really do, but I have practice, and then I have a lot of homework to get done. But hey, if you wanna come over after practice, you can eat supper with us, and then we can do homework together," Lizzie suggested.

Gordo nodded his head. Not exactly his idea of a super fun night, but he knew he'd have fun no matter what they did. Lizzie just had that affect on him.

"Sure, Liz, that sounds great."

"Great. But tomorrow, after the game, I promise, Gordo."

Gordo nodded again, but this time didn't respond. It was really a rhetorical statement.

* * *

Parker looked at the information that she held in her hands.

"Perfect," she spoke in a whisper, "Absolutely perfect."

"What's perfect?" Amber questioned, coming up to Parker.

"This," Parker held up a large collection of papers, "This is guaranteed, 100%, to break up that stupid super couple."

Amber rolled her eyes, very much doubting it. She reached out her hand tentatively, and grabbed the papers. Her eyes skimmed the words as her jaw dropped. She turned the papers, skimming them all.

"Oh, my God, Parker. Where on earth did you get these?"

"Oh," she started, smugly, "I have my ways. But anyways, Lizzie will never trust Gordo again, and look at these--" Parker paused, and a few letters appeared from behind her back, "Get these into the hands of Gordo, and he'll never trust her again."

Amber grabbed the new information, skimming it just as she had the previous stuff. "Are these real?"

"Those one's are," she started, pointing to the first collection, "The second one's aren't, but I doubt Gordo would ever notice."

Amber looked up slowly. "Are you going to actually give these to them?"

Parker nodded, enthusiastically. "Of course, I'm going to wait until my final plan, the night of the homecoming dance, and then I'll get these things into their hands, and Gordo will be mine."

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

Parker licked her lips. "You'll find out on Saturday. So what do you think?"

Amber continued to look Parker in the eyes. "I hate to admit it, Parker, but you're right. These will definitely break them up."

Parker grinned, satisfied. She grabbed all the papers back from Ambers hands and shoved them in her back pack, where they would sit, forgotten, until the day after the dance.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, interesting. I hope this isn't getting confusing, don't worry though, it will all tie in together. The next few chapters will probably be relatively short. Some of the chapters may be boring, but stick with me, it will hopefully be worth it. I'm going to wait until I finish The Prince You Charmed before I post another story, unless it's just another one shot. I don't want to many stories that I have to get updated at once. But that one should be complete pretty soon, I'm not sure exactly how soon. Okay, I'm rambling. Please review, let me now what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to leave out Wednesday and Tuesday from this story. Nothing really interesting was going to happen, and besides a bigger pep rally, it would have been pretty much the same as the other ones. So this chapter is the Monday of Homecoming week, and then it will start going back farther.

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 5: Monday

Lizzie squealed happily. It was finally Homecoming week, as week she looked forward to from the end of one Homecoming week to the beginning of the next Homecoming. She got out of bed, and into the shower, with an extra hop in her step.

After her shower she turned her radio on. The best way to get ready in the morning was by dancing around to music. Lizzie smiled into the mirror as she blow-dried her hair. She sung a few words along to the music before nodded with satisfactory at her newly dried hair.

After finishing her make-up, she headed over to her closet to find something to wear. Monday was 'crazy day', and Lizzie had decided not to dress up for it. It could really turn out to be embarrassing, and she preferred to look her best today. She pulled out a pair of jeans along with a pink top.

Again, she nodded in satisfaction.

Lizzie entered the school and took a deep breath. This would be the last first day of homecoming in her entire high school career. It was kind of sad to think about, really.

Lizzie was shaken from her thoughts when Gordo arrived at his locker, which was right beside hers. "Hey, Gordo."

He nodded slightly. "Hey, Liz," he told her, leaning towards her to give her a quick kiss.

She giggled slightly, "Hey, Gordo," she repeated through her giggles, as she brought her lips back to his. He smiled through their kisses, as he subconsciously dropped his books to the ground. He wrapped his arms happily around Lizzie's waist, pulling her closer to him. Lizzie's arms entangled themselves around his neck.

Both involved in their own world, neither noticed when Miranda came up behind Lizzie. She shook her head, chuckling slightly. "Jeez, you guys. Get a room."

The two pulled away quickly at the sound of her voice. They jumped apart from each other. Lizzie blushed, refusing to meet Miranda's eyes, and Gordo had suddenly found the floor a very interesting subject.

Miranda chuckled again. "You two are funny."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, now looking up, "Yeah, ha-ha-ha."

Suddenly, Miranda widened her eyes. "Lizzie!" She called out, in an appalled manner, "You didn't dress up for crazy day!"

Lizzie shrugged, turning back to her locker. "Yeah, well," she told Miranda simply.

* * *

Parker set her books down on her desk and leaned closer to Amber. "I've got it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Amber raised an eyebrow, "Got what?"

"The solution to all my problems."

Amber kept her eyebrow raised, "What problems?" Amber muttered to herself, but loud enough for Parker to hear. Parker said nothing, only glanced at Parker.

Amber threw her head back slightly. "Oh, you mean you _love_ problems? The fact that for some reason you've decided that you and Gordo belong together?" Amber started, and then gasped, "Oh my gosh! Lizzie and Gordo didn't break up, did they?" Amber exclaimed, concern etched all over her face.

Parker scoffed. "Of course not, they'll never break up without a little outside help, which is why I've decided to be that outside help."

Amber took a sharp intake of breath. "Parker! You can't break them up!"

Parker nodded, happily. "Oh yes I can. And I will too. And not to burst your bubble, but you're going to help me."

Amber shook her head quickly, declining the offer. "No way! _No way._ I am _not_ going to help you break up the happiest couple in this entire school. It's not going to happen."

The other girl simply nodded smugly. "Oh, you're going to help me alright."

Amber, becoming suspicious, raised her eyebrow again. "And just how are planning to get me to do that?"

Parker clicked her tongue before responding. "Well, I just happen to have my next class with a certain Danny Kessler, and I'm sure he'd just love to know that his ex-girlfriend, who he dumped for another girl, was still madly in love with him."

Amber stared, speechless and shocked. "Wait! You're going to _blackmail_ me into helping you?"

Her friend nodded. When she gave no indication of saying anything, Amber took up the opportunity. "I can't believe you'd tell him that."

Once again, Parker nodded. "And that's not all I'll tell him."

Amber glared at her friend and closed her blue notebook. She slammed her textbook closed, and set her pen down on top of it. She didn't know what else to say though, so she was silent, knowing that Parker would begin talking sooner or later.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Amber snapped, knowing exactly what Parker wanted to know.

"Are you going to help me, or let your reputation be ruined, and have me make the love of your life hate you forever?"

Amber sneered, knowing that Parker was completely serious. She stayed silent though, hoping that Parker would realize how deceitful she was being.

"Come on, Amber. It's a simple ultimatum. What's it going to be?"

Amber sighed, knowing she had no other choice. "I'll help you," she mumbled, under her breath.

Parker smiled, but decided to put Amber through a little more torture. "What was that, Amb?"

Amber looked up, seething. "You heard _exactly_ what I said, Parker. I said I'd help you destroy everyone's lives. Is that what you wanted? Because you got it," Amber finished by picking up her stuff and stalking away angrily. She didn't get mad often, but when she did, it was best to just say out of her wrath.

Parker shrugging, knowing that although she had just made her best friend incredibly mad, she had gotten exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Lizzie hummed slightly as she headed towards the lunch table that Gordo was currently occupying. She continued to hum, although very quietly, as she snuck up behind Gordo. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her mouth towards his ear.

"I love you," she whispered very quietly.

Gordo let a small smile fall across his face. He turned his head a little, so that he was facing Lizzie. He ran his index finger across her jaw, "You're very beautiful, but I'm afraid I'm already taken."

Lizzie stuck out her bottom lip, to appear very sad. Unlocking her arms from around his neck, she sat down beside him. She set her elbow on the edge of the table, and laid her head inside her hand. "Oh, well that's to bad," she started, putting a dazzling smile on her face. "What's she like?"

Gordo's smile widened, as a love struck look appeared over his face. "Oh, she perfect. Very beautiful, and smart, and tons of fun to be around. She's absolutely amazing."

Lizzie blushed slightly, but continued to play their little game. "Do you love her?" She asked.

Gordo nodded. "Of course. I love her more than anything in the world. I wouldn't give her up for anything, and I'd drop anything in my life if it was what she wanted."

Lizzie licked her lips slightly. "What if she wanted you to get rid of that lousy best friend of yours, Lizzie McGuire?"

"Well then, I guess it'd be a good excuse for me to get rid of that lousy best friend of mine, wouldn't it?" Gordo said, repeating her words.

Lizzie lifted her head from her hand, and sat up straight. She opened her mouth so that it resembled an 'o'. She smacked Gordo lightly on the arm, as she gasped. "Well fine, then. If that's the way you feel, then I'll just leave," she joked around. She quickly stood, and attempted to walk away.

Gordo chuckled slightly, and grabbed her arm before she could get out of reach. He pulled her back to him, sitting her onto his lap. "Okay, maybe I'd have to tell her that Lizzie's a keeper."

"A keeper, huh?" Lizzie asked, leaning her forehead against his.

Gordo nodded slightly, never breaking eye contact with Lizzie. "Definitely a keeper," he responded, his voice a bit huskier than it had been before. Reaching up, he supported the back of Lizzie's neck, as he brought her mouth down to his. They were broken apart a few minutes later by Miranda slamming her tray down onto the table. Lizzie gave Gordo one more quick kiss on the cheek before getting off of his lap, and sitting next to Miranda.

"Have you guys noticed anything weird with Parker today?" Miranda asked.

Lizzie shook her head, taking a bite of a potato chip. She swallowed. "No, why?"

Miranda shrugged, "I don't know, I was talking to her earlier and she was being really weird. And right now, she's giving you guys a serious death glare."

Lizzie slowly peaked over to where Parker was, a confused look on her face. She noticed Parker had been looking their way, but had immediately looked down when Lizzie looked up.

Lizzie shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Miranda returned the shrug. "Maybe, but just be careful around her."

"Why?" Lizzie questioned, not understanding.

"I just get the feeling that she's up to something."

"Okay," Lizzie responded, with a simple shrug.

* * *

Miranda quickly tossed a folded note over to Lizzie's desk, careful that the teacher wouldn't see.

Lizzie glanced at Miranda before unfolding it. Once it was unfolded, she looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching.

Liz-

What are you doing tonight?

Miranda

Lizzie shook her head at her friends forgetfulness and picked up her purple sparkly pen, and began to write a reply.

Miranda--

Are you super forgetful or just really tired?? Remember-- tonight's the car parade, and the bonfire. And after the bonfire is the powderpuff game?? So anyways, I have practice right after school at the park, and then the cheerleaders are judging the car parade, riding in it to the football field, performing at the bonfire, then I'll meet you outside the school to get ready for the powderpuff game. Plan??

Liz

Lizzie watched as Miranda silently slapped her forehead as she read the beginning of the note. Glancing back and forth between Miranda scribbling with her green pen, and the teacher giving some sort of lecture on the American Revolution or something, Lizzie was excited when she watched as Miranda folded up the note.

Liz

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about that-- I guess this boring lecture is turning my brain to goo!! But anyways, it sounds like a plan. Can't wait to whip everyone's butt at the game!

Miranda

Lizzie smiled, re-folding the note and sticking it in her folder. Lizzie turned her attention back to the teacher, to appear to have been paying full attention to the lecture.

* * *

Lizzie slowly jogged to the rest of the cheerleaders. "Sorry I'm late," she told them, "I got caught up at school."

The coach nodded, acceptingly, and they began practice.

A few hours later Lizzie waved as she rode in the car parade. It wasn't a big parade, but their one on Friday would make up for it.

After the parade, it was relatively dark, and Lizzie watched as the Homecoming King and Queen lit the bonfire. The fire blazed warmly, making sure to warm up everyone's chilled bones. Lizzie smiled as the cheerleaders began to do a few sideline stunts.

It wasn't to long later that the cheerleaders performances were done, and Lizzie was headed off to the school to meet up with Miranda.

Once Lizzie was changed into a pair of shorts and her powederpuff jersey, the two girls walked out of the school to meet up with all the other girls.

* * *

Gordo spotted Nicole on the bleachers, surrounded by a few close friends. Running a quick hand through his hair, he headed up to the top step of the bleachers. He cleared his throat quietly, "Nicole?"

The brunette flipped her head towards him. "Hey, Gordo! What's up."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?"

Nicole glanced at her friends for a moment and then nodded. She stood up, "Sure, no prob."

Nicole followed him down the metal bleachers, and then as he rounded the side of them.

He stopped and cautiously looked around, making sure no one was going to be able to hear there conversation.

Nicole shot him a semi-weird look. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Gordo took a deep breath and began to talk.

* * *

The senior girls successfully managed to beat the freshman, letting them score not even one touchdown. Then they beat the juniors, although it was a little bit of a closer call.

Lizzie smiled brightly as she headed off of the football field, arms linked with her teammates'.

It had been a wonderful first day to homecoming week, she just hoped it would end as wonderfully.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's it for homecoming week! The next chapter will be about a month before this, when Lizzie and Gordo get together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but updates will be getting farther apart now. Schools starting in a few days, and I'll have cheerleading practice, games, and homework. So, I won't have tons of writing time. But, I promise, you'll continue to get chapters! Oh, and, due to a request from **I-Got-Butterflyz**, this isn't when L and G got together, but when Gordo gave Lizzie the promise ring. This chapter is incredibly short, and I'm sorry, but I said one memory per chapter (except for one last flashback chapter) and so, you're going to get some really short chapters.

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 6: Promise Ring

Lizzie heaved her textbooks off of her bed, and quickly dropped them to the floor. They landed with a loud 'clunk', and scattered themselves around. Lizzie exhaled loudly, sending her bangs flying straight up. Seconds later, they lands haphazardly around her face, and she brushed them to the side. Throwing herself back, Lizzie landed with her back against the comforter, and her face staring into the plain, white ceiling.

She lifted her hands above her head, stretching out her weak muscles from cheerleading practice. Then, she glanced at the clock, letting the current time soak into her mind. Once it had, she sprung up quickly, realizing that she only had an hour before Gordo would get to her house.

Without thinking, she ran into her connecting bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower. Ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a pink fuzzy robe. Lizzie headed to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear for her date. She rummaged through the entire thing, and then sighed in dissatisfaction.

Finally, she decided on a denim skirt and a cute pink top. Nodding slightly, Lizzie laid them neatly onto her bed. Then, she turned around and began to blow-dry her hair. After it was dry, she styled it, did her make-up, and finally, got dressed.

Lizzie glanced at the clock. She had five minutes to spare. Once again, she nodded her head in approval, added another swipe of lip gloss onto her lips, and sat down on her bed for a few quick moments.

"Lizzie!" She heard her mother shout from downstairs. "Gordo's here."

"Coming!" Lizzie yelled back. And with one more glance in the mirror, she was off.

* * *

Gordo looked fantastic, in Lizzie's opinion. As Lizzie entered the movie theatre along side Gordo, she made a mental note that blue really was his color. She looked away, before he could catch her staring, and made herself more interested in the numerous movie posters hanging all over the walls.

The two had decided on a movie to see on their way over to the theatre, and they had already bought tickets and food. They were just waiting for their theatre to open up. Lizzie glanced at a clock, and then looked at Gordo. They made a silent agreement to head to their theatre.

"You're being quiet tonight," Lizzie noted, turning her upper body towards him, but still walking to the theatre.

"So are you," he returned, sending her a small smirk, one of which earned him a light slap on the arm.

"Seriously," She started, and then was silent for a moment, "Everything's okay, right?"

Gordo nodded nonchalantly. He left it at that, not having anything else to say, and Lizzie was satisfied with his answer. She knew he'd tell her if anything was seriously wrong.

Choosing their seats, they quickly settled into two of them, and immersed themselves in the movie that would be starting any second. They sat pretty much completely silent through the whole thing, with an occasional throw of a few kernels of popcorn at each other, and simply enjoyed the others presence.

* * *

After the movie the couple decided to head back to Lizzie's. Once they got there, Lizzie and Gordo laid down on a semi-small blanket in the middle of Lizzie's backyard, gazing up at the stars. Gordo would shoot occasional glances towards Lizzie, as she would to he, and besides the comfortable silence, everything was completely normal.

Lizzie chewed her lips for a few seconds before breaking the silence. "Why are we so quiet tonight?" She questioned, softly. Gordo simply shrugged, and then replied.

"I don't know, I guess we're just, tired, or something."

"Maybe," Lizzie told him, wondering if that was why. Suddenly, Gordo sat up on the blanket, and Lizzie followed suit.

"Liz," he started, "I wanna give you something."

Lizzie once again bit her lip, but nodded, signaling for him to continue. She watched as Gordo reached behind himself, into his pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it in front of Lizzie, so she could see the contents.

"It's a promise ring," he said, watching her reaction.

Lizzie smile brightly at the beauty of the ring. It was silver, with a mixture of diamonds and sapphires embedded into it. It had a few details engraved into it, and was one of the most beautiful rings Lizzie had ever seen.

"And it made me think of you," Gordo said, eyes still on her.

"Oh, Gordo. It's so beautiful. But you didn't have to--" Gordo cut her off, mid-sentence.

"I wanted to. I saw it, and I knew you would love it. And I figured it could be a promise ring. Letting you know that everything is okay, and you don't have to worry about being hurt again. Because, Lizzie, I would hurt myself before I ever hurt you," Gordo started, as Lizzie slipped the ring onto her finger, and he used his hands to pull her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"I love you, Liz. And nothing is ever going to change that. I want you to know that as long as you where that ring, then we're always going to be together. So, you better never take it off," Gordo joked, and Lizzie giggled along with his light laughs.

"So, know _that_, Lizzie. Know that I'm always going to be there for you, whenever you need me, no matter what time, or what day. Always, because you're the most important thing in the world to me. I got your back, McGuire."

Lizzie shot a teary smile at Gordo, before wildly throwing her arms around his neck, and bringing her lips up to meet his.

As the two teenagers sat in the middle of the yard, entangled in each other, and gazing lovingly at the other, neither noticed when a small star shot through the sky, and lit it up as though everything in the world was right.

A/N: And, there ya are. Please leave me lots of reviews. The more reviews, the more motivated I get, and the sooner I update. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

__

A/N: Hey, Look! I'm updating!! Wow! Sorry guys, I've been busy!! You wanna hear my excuses?? Here they are-- school, cheerleading, extra curricular, no sleep. Okay, seriously, I get to school between 7:30-8:00 in the morning, and had been getting home at like, 8 at night. Then doing homework. But my schedule should be lightening up now, so expect more updates! Oh, and to the person that asked, I'm 15. And, there's about 15-15 Chapters left, I have it all laid out, all I gotta do is write it, lol.

****

Back to the Beginning

Chapter 7: Getting Together

Lizzie stormed through the hallway, adamant to get out of there. Her hair was flittering out behind her, hardly able to keep up to her through her fast pace.

"Lizzie!" A voice called out behind her. She didn't even pretend to acknowledge it, she knew who it was. "Liz!"

After hearing her name being called so many times, she came to a very sudden halt. The figure behind her almost crashed into her. He grabbed her arm, determined to turn her around and make her listen to him. Lizzie ripped her arm out of his grasp, and turned herself around. Her hair whipped both of them in the face, and Lizzie pushed it out of her way.

"Liz--," the guy started again.

"Don't you dare, 'Oh Lizzie I'm so sorry me!'," She seethed vehemently.

"Lizzie, just talk to me, please," he begged.

The blonde kept her eyes narrowed, determined not to let him see her hurt. "You want me to talk to you? Fine, then I'll talk, and you can listen, okay?" She accented her words by periodically poking him in the chest. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, she continued her rant. "Here's the cookie, Danny, we were _dating_, okay, do you get that? I loved you, and you told me you loved me back. But you don't. Don't even try to say you do, because you _cheated_ on me! Don't tell me you weren't, don't you dare. And don't expect me to forgive you for a very, very long time, okay? So, until I decided different, we're going to walk around this school pretending we've never talked to each other, okay? I'm not going to talk to you, and you won't talk to me. And that's how it crumbles."

Lizzie turned to leave, and Danny blocked her way. "I didn't--" he started, but was interrupted by a fiery Lizzie. "You _didn't_," she started, "Ask me to listen to you. So I'm not going to, crystal?" Lizzie silently clicked her tongue against her teeth, as she pushed him out of the way. She was trying desperately to hold back her tears. She would not let Danny Kessler have the satisfaction of knowing that he made her cry. The tears began to silently roll down her cheeks as she willed herself not to look back.

__

Don't look back, don't you dare look back, she repeated over and over inside her head.

Once she finally reached a door that led to outside, Lizzie angrily pushed it open and walked out into the sunlight. "Liz?" she heard a soft voice behind her call out. She whipped her head around, trying to wipe away her tears at the same time. "Gordo?" she questioned, trying to keep the rest of the tears from falling.

Gordo slowly walked toward her, and engulfed her in a hug. She flung her arms around him, and held onto him as though her life depended on it. Lizzie slowly sobbed into his neck, and he soothingly rubbed her back, and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, Liz, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Lizzie slowly shook her head, keeping it buried into Gordo's neck, "No, Gordo, I don't think it will be. Why do these things always happen to me?"

Gordo thought for a quick second. "Because you have rotten taste in guys."

Lizzie looked up at him, and hit him lightly on the shoulder, but despite herself, she had to let out a soft laugh. Gordo ran his hand across her cheek. "At least I got you to laugh," he stated, seriously.

"Gordo," Lizzie pouted, as though she was going to break down and cry again.

"Come here," Gordo whispered, pulling her back into his arms.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You seriously just have bad taste in guys. Liz, come on, Danny's an idiot, okay? Do you know how many guys in this school would love to go out with, how many would love to hold your hand, or wipe away your tears?"

"The way I'm seein' it, not very many. It seems like all the guys I go out with cheat on me. Why is that?" Lizzie paused for a moment and then continued, "And don't you dare say that it's rotten taste."

Gordo closed his half open mouth and shrugged. After he thought for a moment, and began to reopen his mouth, Lizzie interrupted again. "Or that they're all idiots," and Gordo closed his mouth.

Lizzie laughed slightly, "I guess this mean I hear these things to much, huh?"

Gordo let out a small smile, and meekly nodded his head. "Yeah, I supposed it does."

They were silent for awhile, neither knowing what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Lizzie broke it. "I don't think I loved him," she said, barely above a whisper. Gordo's head shot up to meet her gaze.

"--But I thought you said--"

"I know I said it did, but I don't think I really did. I don't think I could love someone that would do something as horrible as cheat on me. I don't know, I just don't think that whole 'magic' feeling was there. I mean, I know I _thought_ I loved him, but I'm pretty sure that I didn't. Haven't you ever thought you loved someone, and then realized you didn't?"

Gordo was quiet for awhile, trying to plan out his answer. He slowly shook his head. "No, I've always known who I was in love with," he answered, just a quietly as Lizzie had revealed her secret.

The answer took Lizzie by surprise. "Really, who? Come on, you gotta tell me, Gordo. You have to."

Gordo shrugged. "Just this one girl," he stated vaguely. Lizzie rolled her eyes. She grabbed Gordo's shoulders and quickly rotated his body so that he was facing her. "Please, please, please, Gordo? Tell me? If you tell me who you're in love with, I'll tell you who I love."

A confused look shot through Gordo's eyes. "I thought you said you weren't in love with Danny?"

Lizzie giggled. "I'm not. But that doesn't mean I don't love somebody else," Lizzie said in a slightly singsong voice. She knew that Gordo's curiosity was going to get to him, and he would eventually crack. The two entered a small stare down, both determined to win this. Finally, Gordo looked away.

He held up his hands, "Okay, okay. I give."

"Sooooo, who is it?" Lizzie questioned eagerly. Gordo took a step closer to Lizzie, telling himself that he could do this. They were both silent for a moment, Lizzie waiting for an answer, and Gordo waiting to figure out if he could actually tell her he loved her.

"Okay," Lizzie broke the silence, "How 'bout on the count of three, we'll both go?"

Gordo simply nodded, and Lizzie began to count. "1,2,3."

"You," Gordo spoke softly, as if he was speaking his darkest secret.

"My mom," Lizzie said, at the same time as Gordo. A incredulous look passed over Gordo's face.

"Your mom? You're in love with you mom?"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Mmm, no. I said, that if you told me who you were in love with, I'd tell you who I loved, not who I was _in_ love with. And I do love my mom."

Gordo's eyes widened, too. "Lizzie McGuire, you cheated."

Lizzie giggled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

Gordo nodded, confirming her statement. They were silent for another few moments, when the realization of what Gordo had said dawned on Lizzie. "Me?" she whispered, quietly. Gordo looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Lizzie's eyes. "Gordo, you're in love with me?" Keeping his eyes locked on the ground, he nodded his head slowly. "Ohmigosh! Then I guess you deserve a better answer than I gave you, don't you," Lizzie spoke slowly, and softly, as she took a few steps closer to Gordo. Cautiously, she raised his head to meet hers.

She look him straight in the eye as she continued her sentence. "Because I'm in love with you, too" she told him, with no hint of joking or sarcasm in her voice. Gordo's face lit up, and reminded her of a little kid on Christmas morning. But before he could say anything, Lizzie leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
